destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Silence of The Order
The Silence of The Order is the sixth episode of Season 4 written by Sol and episode number 250 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'SECRETS --' Chris and Melissa investigate an order of Monks, and uncover a sinister spirit, causing the Mitchell's to lend a helping hand. Meanwhile, Jo settles in at P3, but discovers a financial error and, despite being warned by Prue to stay away, continues to investigate and forces a long-held secret to unravel. Meanwhile, Wyatt secretly teams up with Sebastian under unconventional circumstances, and Prue makes a decision about her unborn child's health. Elsewhere, Ruby becomes a partner in Prescott Group and introduces herself to her employees, including Cassandra. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Uncredited *Unknown actors as Monks Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Telekinesis; Jo * Teleportation; Wyatt and Prue's Unborn Child * Spell Casting; Abigail Foster (flashback only), Jo * Orbing; Chris, Junior, Tamora, Pandora * Super Speed; Abigail * Super Strength; Abigail * Cyrokinesis; Prue Spells and Rituals * Abigail Foster's Curse * To Summon the Dead Beings * Monks Artifacts * Abigail Foster's Locket Locations * The Order of The Cross Monastery * Bay Mirror ** Mirror´s Magazine * Holy Cross Cemetary * P3 * Prescott Group * Rose's Florist Shop * Magic School ** Secret Library Trivia * Prue is ten-weeks pregnant in this episode, meaning the Bianca is in her second trimester now; * Wyatt was unconscious for hours after the events of the last episode. Evelina and her family were taken to a safe place while Jackson and Angela were made their Whitelighters; * This is the first appearance of Monks in the series; * Prue doesn't want to have medical treatment throughout her pregnancy, and is refusing to have it. She also really wants coffee; * Jo loves coffee, and enters the Halliwell Manor as she wants as the door is open. Prue asks if this changes in the future, and Jo tells her she doesn't know; * Jo thinks that the club is paying more for flowers then they should, but Prue states that this was the deal with the shop; * Bianca won't let Chris have coffee since she and the baby can't either; * Since women aren't allowed in the monastery, Melissa and Chris are forced to switch-jobs; * Wyatt wants Sebastian to help him get into Magic School's Secret Library; ** He wants to find a way to increase his power, which Sebastian thinks is a bad idea. However, he agrees to help. * Father Bernard was murdered in the Monastery; * Adrian believes that the Monastery and the Monks inside of it are cursed; * Prue visits Mr. Shawn's grave and tells them that she is pregnant, and that she believes the baby is a girl. She promises the person that her daughter will grow up to be good, and apologizes for killing him, saying that she feels guilty everyday; * Ruby introduces herself to Cassandra, and the two converse for the first time; * Jo confronts Rose, the owner of the flower shop that is providing flowers for P3. Jo wants to negotiate a better contract for a fairer price, but Rose believes that the price is fair and that if Prue had a problem with the prices she would have come talk to her herself; * Jo uses her powers to distract Rose and find the file for P3; * Adrian explains the curse to Chris and the other Halliwells; * Jo confronts Prue in P3, and asks her about Christian Shawn. Every month Prue has Rose deliver flowers to Mr. Shawn's grave. Prue is upset by this and yells at Jo to get out of her life and her club, but then starts to experience extreme pain in her stomach, moments before Jo and Prue are teleported out of the club by the baby; * Melinda explains her former relationship with Damon to Liam; * According to Adrian, it is May; * Wyatt and Prue's unborn baby brought Prue to the hospital; * Blanche warns Prue that because Wyatt and Prue are cousins their is a good chance that the pregnancy will be high-risk; ** Prue states that she and Wyatt went to a doctor when they first started talking about having kids, and the doctors said it was safe because their parents are sisters. Blanche says that this is true, but they could still have a high-risk pregnancy; * Jo volunteers Prue as Blanche's patient, which upsets Prue and she fires her from P3; * Jo and Eric meet for the first time in present-day, but Jo already knows who he is as she knows him from the future; * Junior asked Henry to end his sabbatical, and he will be returning to work; * The magic-school entrance in the Halliwell Manor is mentioned; * Sebastian found the secret library and takes Wyatt to it; * Melinda tells Jo that she is persistent like her mother; ** Jo claims that she doesn't know what she's talking about, but Melinda insists that she does. She also says that the both of them got their eyes from Leo's mother; * Melinda tells Jo straight-up that she and Liam had sex on Halliwell's floor, which shocks Jo and makes Melinda laugh; * Jo asks Melinda about who Mr. Shawn is, and she tells her the truth. She also mentions that Prue hasn't used her cryokinetic power since; * Burning Abigail's locket didn't work in vanquishing her; * The Destined Ones' powers don't work on Abigail; * After Gregor apologized to Abigail she was able to find peace and turn back into her true self, before disappearing with Gregor and everyone who was supposed to die centuries ago; * Charlotte is a little jealous of Eric and Blanche's relationship, but he tells her not worry as he likes brunettes; * Jason Dean is mentioned in this episode. Phoebe went to see him to talk to him about the article that Chris and Melissa were working on, as magic was involved; * Jo summons Mr. Shawn so that Prue can finally find peace in her life, and forgive herself for his death. He forgives her, and she uses her cryokinesis power again; * Prue thanks Jo for helping her with Mr. Shawn; Music * ‘Dusk Till Dawn’ by Zayn ft. Sia Category:DESTINED Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons